A mobile communications network is typically made up of a plurality of cells. Each cell includes a radio base station, with each base station connected to a mobile switching center or a packet service node that manages communications sessions between mobile stations and terminals coupled to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or a packet-based data network. Communications between mobile stations and base stations are performed over wireless links.
Traditional wireless protocols provide for circuit-switched communications. Such protocols include time-division multiple access (TDMA) protocols and code-division multiple access (CDMA) protocols. In a circuit-switched network, a channel portion between two endpoints (e.g., two mobile stations) is occupied for the duration of the connection between the endpoints.
With the wide availability of the Internet and intranets, packet-switched communications (e.g., web browsing, electronic mail, and so forth) have become more common. Generally, a circuit-switched connection is an inefficient mechanism for communicating packet data. As a result, third generation (3G) and beyond wireless technologies are being developed and implemented to provide higher bandwidth and more efficient packet-switched communications (of data as well as voice and other forms of real-time data) over wireless networks.
One example of a packet-switched wireless technology is defined by the CDMA2000 family of standards, developed by the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2). A CDMA2000 wireless communications network is capable of supporting both circuit-switched services and packet-switched services. For TDMA, packet-switched wireless communications protocols have also been developed, such as the Enhanced General Packet Radio Service (EGPRS) protocol as defined by the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) Release 1999 Standard, and others.
One form of communicating of voice in packet-switched communications is referred to as voice-over-Internet Protocol (IP). In voice-over-IP, voice (and other forms of real-time data) is carried in IP packets in an IP session established between two or more network devices. With advancements in packet-switched wireless technologies, voice-over-IP over packet-switched wireless networks have also been implemented.
A more recent advancement is the proposal of press (push)-to-talk (PTT) over voice-over-IP in a wireless network. This technology is based on PTT over cellular (PoC) technology, which enables real-time, one-to-one or one-to-many voice communications service over a wireless network that is started by pressing or pushing a talk key or button on a mobile station. PTT enables multiple users to communicate with each other, where one party (the caller) has control and right-to-speak at any one time. To acquire the right-to-speak, the caller sends a request (referred to as a floor control request) to a PTT server, where the request is sent in response to pushing of the talk key or button on a mobile station.
To set up a packet-switched real-time, interactive communications session, certain resources are allocated during a call setup procedure for the communications session. The resources allocated during call setup include various software, hardware, and communications resources in nodes of the wireless network as well as in other nodes (e.g., a PTT server or other type of server that supports packet-switched real-time, interactive communications). In many cases, the allocation of resources during the call setup procedure is relatively time consuming, which adds to the overall delay experienced by the user in setting up a packet-switched real-time, interactive communications session. The delay may be unacceptable or inconvenient for certain delay-sensitive applications.